The present disclosure relates generally to medical connectors used in fluid delivery applications. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a priming cap configured to couple with a medical connector to prime the fluid delivery system by permitting trapped air and fluid to flow through and from the medical connector and to protect the medical connector from contamination.
Fluid delivery systems are widely used to transmit and deliver medical fluids, such as medical treatments and blood, to patients. When the fluid is delivered intravenously, it is important to release air from the fluid delivery system to prevent introduction of air into a patient's blood stream. Typically, a medical practitioner releases air trapped in the fluid delivery system by pushing a fluid in the system though an opening until the trapped air is released. After the air is released, the fluid in the system begins to be released. Once the medical fluid begins to be released, the fluid flow path is then closed.